Midnight Kisses
by myboygeorge
Summary: It's New Years Eve and as she's about to say 'I Do', Lanie reflects on the first baby steps of her relationship with Dave.  Crumbsian ficlet, final 2 chapters are set simultaneously to 'Rookie Year', M for chapter 'Seduce'.
1. Crush

_Hello Crumbsians! So this story is going to be a four-parter only, and the second two parts can't come until a little more of Rookie Year is completed because I want to keep my time-lines as coherent as possible. That being said, the first two we jump to seeing how Lanie and Dave met in the Crumbsverse. If you need a refresher prior to actually reading it, read chapter 7 - Lanie Equals Awesome - in 'Sixth Wheel' and chapter 2 - Confirmed - in 'Angel Undercover'. And as always, read review and enjoy!_

* * *

When her shift was done at midnight, Lanie called Beckett up; she had the night off too and since Castle was out at the theatre with his daughter and mother, she was relishing the time free to have a girls' night with Lanie. But after what she'd just seen happen, the last thing Lanie wanted was to see her friend so happy in a new relationship and hear the tired, cliched words made all the more sticky by the work relationship they all had.

Beckett picked up her phone on the fourth ring, bright and alert. 'Hey Lanie, you just finishing up for the night?'

'Yeah.'

Beckett, obviously knowing her friend well, and what she'd planned to do tonight, changed her tactic immediately. 'I take it things didn't go so well?'

'They didn't go at all.' Lanie sighed as she clocked her timesheet. 'I had to call Castle and Ryan and...him in tonight, and he showed up with lipstick on his mouth from kissing someone.'

'Oh, damn, Lanie, I'm so sorry. That sucks out loud.'

'Yeah, it does.'

'Are you okay?'

'I guess...I mean, it's not like he made a decision between seeing me and another woman and chose the other woman. He probably didn't even know how I felt.'

'I'm sorry,' Beckett repeated, not liking the dejected tone of her friend's voice. 'So let's skip going out. Come here, and we can bash him over ice cream and vodka.'

'I kinda just need a little time to myself tonight. I'm going to get a drink at Stewart's Basement and call it a night.'

'Be careful. Text me when you're home, okay?'

'Yes Mom.'

* * *

Stewart's Basement was exactly what it promised to be in its name - a basement bar owned by Stewart Donaldson, and the choice place of hangout for the third-watch workers. Most often, all they had to say was 'see you in the basement' and they knew exactly where to meet.

Lanie didn't go there as much anymore but tonight...she just needed a little space where she could go for a drink and clear her head of the demons. When she slid onto the barstool, she put in an order for a double-barrel sting-ray and raked her hands through her hair feeling thoroughly hollowed out.

He'd been on a date.

The soul-crushing knowledge of that when she'd glanced up from the body and the file to see Detective Javier Esposito walk in with a smear of woman's transferred lipstick on his mouth had been an icy dagger into her ego, if not her heart. Heart, in Lanie's mind, always came later. She'd called him on it when she'd sent Castle and Ryan on their way, felt her spirit sink even farther when she realized he hadn't had just a date, he'd been out with Meredeth Coleman, author extrordinaire of the Lady Hawk series, one of Lanie's favourite crime-fighting serials, and who could compete with that? The woman was beautiful, tall and curvy and had a smile that made Lanie want to tear her hair out coupled with those Scandanavian bluebird eyes.

And yet, to her utter surprise not only had she been able to keep her cool but she'd even suggested he call this new lady up. Lanie knew he was just completely oblivious to how she felt when he came out of the autopsy room a few minutes later, clearly having made a date with Meredeth.

Her drink appeared in front of her, and when she didn't lift it, just stared at it she heard a soft, smooth voice beside her.

'Now that is just not right.'

Lanie turned, and even in the morrass of feeling sorry for herself, she did a double take. The man addressing her was, in a word, gorgeous. He was lean and lanky, with a halo of waving black hair around an angular Italian face, and it belonged in a black and white billboard selling fragrance over Times Square. The body, clad in loose jeans and a light blue pullover, showed hints of ropy muscles on arms and thighs, and despite being such a tall fellow, he had rather small feet.

'What isn't right?' she asked, impatient.

'A pretty woman like you drinking alone on a Saturday night looking so depressed,' he said.

'I am a little drepressed actually.' Lanie sipped her drink, hoping this guy would get the message and leave her be. Apparently, God wasn't checking his inbox tonight, as the guy just continued to look at her with shyly, like she was a puzzle he was trying to sort out.

'I know. If I tell you a joke and you smile, you give me a chance and tell me. If you don't, I'll buy your drink and leave you alone. Sound fair?'

What the hell, she figured. Couldn't make her night any worse than it was. 'Okay.'

'What's the difference between 'ooh' and 'ahh'?'

'What's the difference between 'ooh' and 'ahh'?' When he nodded, Lanie furrowed her brow in concentration, then shook her head. 'I don't know.'

'About three inches.'

The smile came before she could stop herself, as did the giggle and snort that accompanied it, and it had him pointing a thin finger at her face.

'See? Got you smiling so whatever's got you so down can't be too bad if a joke that awful makes you cheer up a little.'

The bartender passed him a fresh point of beer with a wink. 'Refill for you, Dave. Something wrong with your sting-ray?'

'No, I'm good.' Lanie waved him off before turning in her chair fully to towards him. 'So you're Dave?'

'I'm Dave. Robbins,' he added, holding out his hand. 'Dave Robbins. I'm a paramedic with Saint Vincent's.'

'I thought you looked familiar. Doctor Lanie Parrish.'

'Lanie. Is that short for something?'

'Elenia.' Lanie paused, momentarily wondering if she'd ever shared that detail with her friends before. They just knew her as Lanie. The thought was gone in the next instant, as Dave flashed his own smile and Lanie went a little buttery.

'Elenia Parrish. That is very pretty. What kind of doctor are you?'

'A pathologist. I work with the OCME office.'

'And you had to do an autopsy on someone you knew? No,' he self-corrected after a sip of his beer. 'You'd be a lot sadder if that was the case. The only other thing I can think is it's a break-up of some kind or another.'

'Or another,' Lanie echoed, stirring the chunk of pineapple on the plastic sword around in her martini glass. 'I had a crush on this detective out of the Twelfth Precinct, I'd flirt with him from time to time over a body, and then, tonight when I was going to get my courage up and tell him how I felt...' Lanie trailed off, gulped some of her drink. 'I had to call him in for details on an autopsy from one of his cases and he showed up to my office with woman's lipstick on his mouth.'

'He's a cross-dresser?'

Lanie laughed again in spite of herself. 'No, it was from kissing another woman. He'd been on a date, and he was...you know how you can tell when someone's got stars in their eyes after a first date? That's how he looked when he talked about Meredeth, the woman he was out with.'

'Ah, that blows, Lanie. I'm sorry. Clearly this guy doesn't know what he's missing out on.'

'You've known me for all of five minutes.'

'And I learned your name, you're a medical examiner, that you like a strong drink when you're upset, and you're a kind enough person to give me a chance. And you're looking sad again so look out, here comes another bad dirty joke.'

* * *

By one-thirty, Lanie hated to admit it, but she was enjoying hanging out with Dave. He kept telling her those bad dirty jokes to keep her mood light, off her troubles. She'd only had the one drink, switched to Diet Coke afterwards since she didn't want to float away on a river of self-pity and gin, and she certainly didn't want this guy to think her some sad and pathetic woman who used the excuse of an unrequited crush to get shit-faced.

'Okay, that one was really bad,' she laughed at him. 'Six-point-nine.'

'First time I heard that, I was so grossed out, I didn't...' Dave trailed off, drained his glass before he looked at his watch. 'Listen, I'd like to stay and chat but I'm on shift at seven tomorrow morning.'

'Oh of course.' Lanie smiled at him, glad to have had a single-serving friend like him. 'It was nice talking to you, and thanks for cheering me up.'

'Well, who knows, you and this Meredeth friend of Javier's just might hit it off and become best gal-pals.'

'Doubtful.'

'Listen, this might seem a little forward, but could I, ah...get your number?' Dave asked, scratching the back of his neck.

'You want my number?'

'Yeah. You could meet me for a drink again sometime. You know, keep me updated on the drama.'

'Sure, I guess,' Lanie decided impulsively. 'It's two-one-two, five-zero-eight, six-two-eight-six.'

Dave keyed it into his cellphone, then tossed some bills on the bar. 'It was lovely meeting you, Elenia. I'll be in touch soon.'

He smiled at her once more, and left, leaving Lanie staring at her empty glass. She counted what he'd tossed on the bar and realized he'd also paid for her double sting-ray and her Cokes, as well as his own drinks. That he'd be so considerate when he'd just met her had her shaking her head all the way to her subway stop. She'd just boarded the train when she felt the buzz in her pocket; fishing out her Blackberry, she looked at the incoming text from an Unknown Number.

_There, now you have my number too. Take care and talk soon. D-R._

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	2. Confess

On Wednesday morning Lanie went to work with a solemness that went unnoticed by her boss. Sidney Perlmutter may have been an excellent pathologist but there was a reason he worked with the dead. She'd popped in her ipod earbuds to listen to the gloominess of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata in C Sharp, which fit her mood for more . She liked classical music when she was diving into a body, it somehow felt more respectful when she was doing the initial slicing. Anything else, Aerosmith, the Beatles, even the odd Miley Cyrus song here and there - could she help it if 'Hoedown Throwdown' was such an addictive earworm - those were all for analyzing specifics, but initial exams were no joking matter. It was too easy to miss something, she thought, aware of the irony; as an ME she had a keen eye for detail and not letting the little things slip past her guard. In her own life, especially where boys were concerned, it was like a monkey plunking away at a typewriter.

She had multiple reasons for being so serious and quiet other than the fact she had to perform an autopsy on a suspicious death of a forty-two year old father of three. She'd thought it would feel better after she'd finished her drinks on Saturday night and chatting with the guy she'd met, Dave something or other, but when she woke up alone on Sunday morning, and Monday morning, and especially on Tuesday morning, when she'd seen the handsome detective trying his damnedest not to look so chipper, she felt like she wanted to throw up in the body cavity she was working on.

He had a new girlfriend. And it wasn't her.

And whose fault was that? she berated herself as she made her Y-cut, began peeling back skin flaps and making notes aloud to the recorder she would transcribe from for the paper report. Who had held the gun to her head to make her keep her mouth shut? Who told her she had plenty of time, to let it ride out and come to a natural peak? No one but herself.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' she said after pausing her recorder, knowing that she wouldn't care to hear those words when she wrote up her official findings. 'You really thought a man like him would be on the market forever? That he'd stay single until you decided to grow a spine and tell him what you thought? Silly silly Elenia.'

She switched the recorder back on when she'd finished her little self-flagellation session and was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear the two-headed monster coming through her doors until she felt their presence on the other side of her table, the blown-out breath audible over her music.

'What's the good word doc?' Ryan asked, noticing how Lanie hadn't glanced up when they'd come in.

'Today, it's melancholy. What can I help you with?'

'Tox reports on Madison Graves, they finished?'

'On my desk, help yourself.'

Esposito squinted a little at Lanie, trying to read her. Since she was still staring at the body on her slab and was wrist deep in the guy's chest he gave her the benefit of the doubt. 'You okay Lanie?'

'Just dandy-keen, why?'

'You seem...off.'

Before Lanie could respond, Ryan came back over, scanning the chart as he did. 'You called it, bro. He was definitely juicing, which means his trainer's either dumb as a bell or was supplying him with the crank.'

'Why don't you give him a call for follow-up?'

Ryan, being no dummy, could sense that Esposito wanted a moment alone with Lanie, and he couldn't blame either of them. He'd seen the sudden there-and-gone look on Lanie's face she had almost completely covered when they'd walked in. But Kevin Ryan had grown up with three sisters and knew the signs of a woman's heart breaking in two and the guy responsible being just a tad oblivious, knew how sticky something like that could be when the guy and the girl involved were not only co-workers but friends like Lanie and Esposito were. He nodded, pulling out his cellphone as he left the autopsy room so it was only the detective, the pathologist, the corpse and the stench of post-mortem fluids.

'Lanie,' he said in a quiet voice as he watched her work. 'Are you okay? You've seemed a little off since Saturday.'

'I said I'm fine.'

'That's the my sister used right before she'd burst into tears over a break-up.'

Lanie sighed, pulled her hands out to strip off her gloves and rip at her scrub cap. This wasn't the place she'd wanted to have this conversation. In fact, she'd been praying that her friend, her co-worker, would be so wrapped up in the new girl that she wouldn't have to have this conversation with him. Ever. Now that he was trying to be a nice guy about it, which some how felt even worse, Lanie had no idea what to do.

'It's nothing, really, just my own hang-ups,' she started, going to her work bench to make case file notations, then felt control slide greasily away from her when he took the pen from her fingers, clicked it shut.

'Lanie. Talk to me. What's got you so sad?'

She drew in a shaky breath, held it while she tried to decide what to do, and when she let it out, the words followed with the expelled air. 'You,' she whispered in reflex, cheeks burning and eyes watering as she stared at the papers in front of her.

'Excuse me?'

'You,' she repeated a little louder, certain her face would burst into flames as she looked up at his baffled expression. 'I'm trying to get over myself about you.'

'Umm...' It was the only rejoinder Esposito had as he wasn't expecting to hear this on a Wednesday morning, particularly with the memory of making out with Meredeth on her couch for most of the third period of the hockey game still fresh in his mind from the night before. 'I...I don't know what to say...I guess I'm flattered?'

'Yeah, well, now it'll be nice and awkward for us all won't it? Lanie's hung up on Esposito but he's got a girlfriend, oh such a cliched triangle,' she sneered bitterly, in hopes that the nastiness would mask the hurt. 'She's had a thing for him for months and the night she finally gets the balls to do something about it, don't you know that's the same night he's got a date with some other girl and shows up for work with her lipstick on his mouth. It's pathetic. Not you, me.'

'I knew you were skittish about that,' he murmured, absently rubbing his fingertips over his mouth. Castle and the lovely doctor had both gotten hung up on the fact he'd shown up on her page to the morgue and he had the unwitting souvenir of Meredeth's lipgloss clinging to his mouth. 'Lanie, really, I'm sorry it had to go down that way. Really,' he added for emphasis, feeling crummy for having bruised his friend, even if it was unintentionally.

'And you, you great big Hispanic dummy, you never clued in to those hints I dropped at you?'

'I knew you were flirting with me, but I never took it as anything more than playful banter.' Esposito paused. 'Not to be mean but that should have been your first clue, Lanie.'

'I know, but I just couldn't let it go, I mean...you're Javi,' she finished with a gesture at him. 'You're hot.'

'Thanks.'

'Oh, god.' Now the tears Lanie had fought all weekend to stay out of her head were swelling up and threatening to leak out. Propping her elbows on the workbench, Lanie covered her face with her hands, fingers massaging her closed eyes. 'I feel like such an ass.'

'Don't, Lanie. This is probably the last thing you're going to want to hear, but the right guy for you is going to pick up and return those signals, because you're pretty awesome too. And I'm sorry if this hurts you, because you're my friend and I'd never intentionally be mean or hurt you, but I really like Meredeth. I really, really like her.'

'It's been two dates.'

'Doesn't matter. When you know, you know.'

'Already have your next date lined up?'

'I'm seeing her again Thursday. I just can't get enough of her.'

Lanie smiled, saw the wistfullness in his eyes, heard it in his voice. 'Then don't let whatever I'm hung up on stop you.'

He wasn't going to let it, as he didn't think of Lanie that way, but he also knew her well enough to know that it wasn't self-pity in her voice now, but stubborn and grudging encouragement. 'And who knows, maybe Meredeth will turn out to be the love of my life and you'll be best friends by Christmas.'

'That's what Dave said too.'

'Dave?' Now it was the protector in Esposito that put his hat on. 'Who's Dave?'

'A guy I met at Stweart's on Saturday night, when I went to drown my sorrows over you being out on a date,' she said on a little laugh.

'And how did this encounter begin?

'He said it was an awful thing to see someone as pretty as me so sad on Saturday night, and that he was going to tell me a joke, and if I smiled, I had to give him a chance.' Lanie gnawed her lip and for the first time since that night, she thought of Dave and the ache of thinking about Esposito with someone who wasn't her lessened. In fact, the hang-up of it left entirely for a few seconds as she remembered how Dave had shyly smiled at her, ready with an arsenal of truly tasteless and awful jokes. 'He even asked for my number at the end of the night and texted me before I'd even made it home so I'd have his number too.'

'See, there you are. He flirted with you without even knowing your name.' Esposito smiled at her. 'Maybe he'll turn out to be your Romeo.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	3. Date

**5 Months Later - March 19 **

It wasn't her usual night off, but she'd texted Dave and said she was going to Stewart's Basement if he was free. As she hadn't heard from him, and there was no waiting text or phone message when she got out of the subway, she figured he already had plans with a real date that night.

But would it kill him to text her back?

She pulled open the door, stopping short when she saw Dave was there waiting for her. The warm flutter she felt every time she saw him now started low in her belly and spread everywhere so that she was smiling at him when she sat down across from him. 'Didn't think I'd see you tonight.'

'I'm on call but I got you text and thought I'd surprise you. Did it work?'

'I don't know,' she replied, sitting down. A few seconds later, the waitress brought over their drinks. 'Okay, now I'm impressed.'

'Cheers.' He tapped the side of his glass against hers before drinking. 'You look good tonight.'

'Thanks.'

'Well, except for that formaldehyde and perfume thing going on. Smells like you were gardening in a science lab.'

Lanie gave him a light kick under the table. 'At least I don't spend half my day in a lounge with video games and say it's a profession.'

'Call it even?'

'Why not? It's not like you've got better things to do on a Friday night than pass the time flirting with me.'

Dave couldn't have asked for a better opportunity. 'You think I've been flirting with you to pass the time the last five months?'

'Yes?' She answered tentatively when she saw the look in his eyes.

'Aren't we a pair of fools,' he chuckled. Reaching out he took her hand, rubbed his thumb over it. Her skin was so smooth, he mused, like warm chocolate cream. 'Elenia, I've been flirting with because I've been trying to get my nerve up to ask you out.'

Lanie was certain time had frozen for a moment as she registered this information. 'Really?'

'Yeah, unless you're still hung up that cop, so-'

'I'd love to,' she said on a rush.

Dave smiled, his insides going fluid and soft when he saw her magnetic smile reach her eyes. 'Tomorrow night. I'll meet you at your place?'

'I'm on shift until eight, so pick me up at ten? Is that too late?'

'It's wonderful.' Dave's pager went off and he sighed. 'Shit. I had a feeling that might happen. Saturday, at ten. Where am I meeting you?'

'Two-eight-three West Seventeenth.'

Dave picked up her hand, kissed it as he winked. 'I'll see you then.'

* * *

On Saturday night when her shift was done, Lanie was wrapped in a towel while she judged her closet, trying to decide what to wear when her phone rang; the sound of Beckett's custom tone had her jumping out of her skin and made Lanie realize how anxious she was.

'Hey girl, can't really talk right now.'

'Why, you got a date?'

'Yes,' was her short answer as Lanie rifled through her clothing options.

'Oh, okay, you can fill me in later.'

'Sounds great, gotta run, bye.'

Lanie felt only mild guilt about cutting her friend off. She'd finally settled on a cherry-Popsicle top and black pants with a matching pinstripe. Outfit chosen, she pinned her hair so it was a waterfall between her shoulder blades. Her make-up was subtle and when she put on her clothes, she decided that she looked good for fancy or casual.

At precisely nine-fifty-six, the intercom phone buzzed. 'Hello?'

'Hello Doctor, your knight in shining whatever awaits you.'

'Okay Knight of Whatever, I'll be right down,' Lanie giggled. Damn, he was such a sweetie.

She met him on the sidewalk where he was sitting on the bench outside her building. He glanced over his shoulder, did a double blink as he stood up. 'Yowsa, doctor,' he grinned. 'You look very pretty.'

'Thanks.' Lanie stepped closer, watched as he whistled for a taxi; her insides went mushy when he brushed his hand over the small of her back as the driver opened the door for them. Once inside, so close to him, she could smell his deep, rich scent she'd never noticed before. Pressing her lips together Lanie tried to think of something to say - it felt so different now that it was a real date - but was saved when Dave instructed the driver to head to Mercadito Grove.

'I remember you saying you grew up in Anaheim, and I figured Mexican would be a good choice.' Dave picked up her hand, laced his fingers through. It was a different sensation, now that he was allowed to do that after itching to for awhile. 'You smell good. Fresh and lemony.'

The ride to the restaurant was short, and Lanie wasn't surprised when Dave gave his name for a reservation booked for two. The waitress lead them to a corner booth so they had a view of the intersection outside as well as the restaurant. 'Can I start you with a drink?'

'I'll have a margarita, unblended,' Lanie said.

And I'll have the tres citricos.'

The waitress moved away, and Lanie took a sip of the water on the table. 'So were did you work before New York?'

'Santa Fe, I was assistant supervisor of the county EMT service.'

'Why would you give up that to come to New York?'

Dave paused, let the waitress serve their drinks and asked for a few more minutes with the menu. 'It's not exactly light first date conversation.'

'Dave, I perform autopsies for a living. I can handle the heavy.'

He saw the understanding in her eyes and knew she wouldn't bolt when he told her. 'Two years ago, my wife Hannah died in a collision with an eighteen-wheeler just outside Santa Fe. The paramedics who responded were all guys I worked with, and...' he broke off, took a steadying breath to get it out, but Lanie was already squeezing his hand supportively.

'Dave, I'm so sorry. Truly. No one should have to live through that.'

'It was hell. I tried working but I couldn't go back to my job, thinking that every time the paramedics responded, it be another person I cared about, and I fell apart.. After some counseling, I decided to start fresh, so I applied for jobs all over New York to be closer to home.'

'Where's home?'

Dave shut his mouth, blinked. 'You're not upset by that?'

'By what, the fact you have a relationship history? That'd be rather hypocritical of me, considering how we met. Where's home?'

'Albany.'

'I bet they like you being closer now.'

'Yeah, it means my sisters can pester me on East Coast time instead of staying up until midnight.' When she laughed, Dave felt the pressure in his chest ease off. By the time they'd finished their meal, and the plates were cleared, he'd scooted closer, picked up Lanie's hand to play with her steady and soft fingers; he loved the way the candle on the table made her eyes sparkle.

'So date number two, what's it going to be?'

Dave felt his heart give a little hiccup, and his grip on her firmed. 'Lanie, I really like you and since Hannah died, it's been hell trying to start dating again, because most women hear 'dead wife' andmake a break for it. You..you're the first date I've had with any kind of potential for a second one. I don't want to put any pressure on you, but I want to take it slowly.'

'Of course. I'm not saying we should go back to my place and have sex all night, I just meant when do you want to go on the next date?'

'I picked the first time, you get to pick the next one.'

'There's a great diner near my place that specializes in waffles of all kinds, all day. We can have breakfast for dinner tomorrow.'

'That sounds great.' He leaned in and kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger; Lanie felt her blood bubble hotly.

'Can I interest you in dessert tonight?' The waitress had reappeared. 'We're featuring a hand-made Mayan chocolate ice cream with cinnamon wafers.'

'We'll take one, two spoons,' Dave told her, his eyes never leaving Lanie's face. 'Lanie, you are absolutely wonderful for giving me a chance after I've dumped all this emotional syrup over your head.'

'Dave, I understand, believe me. And besides, you are super cute. Did you ever think about modeling?'

'Well...' Dave blushed. 'My first year with Saint Vincent's, I was picked out to be Mister July for the charity calendar.'

'That's hot.' For whatever reason, the word _calendar _made Lanie remember that she'd had plans to have dinner with Beckett the next night. 'Can you excuse me for a moment, I'm going to hit the ladies' room.'

The moment Lanie was in, she pulled her cellphone from her purse and texted Beckett: _hey girl, can't make dinner tomorrow, have a 2nd date with Dave, yea!_

A couple of seconds later she got a text back: _Cool. Lunch on Mon, then. tc. K.  
_

Lanie nodded, then because she really did have to pee, did her thing and headed back to the table to see Dave on the phone as well.

'Jayla, I'm on a date, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Yes I'll bring you something from Freshly Squeezed. Bye.' Dave shook his head. 'My partner, Jayla Amos, always makes me bring in the juice when we're on mornings.'

'But...' Lanie looked at her watch, calculated. 'It's almost midnight, don't you want to get some sleep? You'll be exhausted tomorrow.'

'You're worth it.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	4. Kiss

_Hello all! So I know I said 3 and 4 would be simultaneous to Rookie Year but I've had some brainstorming go really well for this story and have decided to up it a little bit so I'm revising my statement about it being a ficlet. As always, enjoy!_

* * *

'You're sure CSU can't get to it sooner?'

'Trust me, the lab is overrun until at least ten am tomorrow.'

'I'll tell the boys then. Where are you right now?'

'Guess.' Lanie looked at the small Harrod's tote bag in her hand, a gift from her dad when he'd taken a trip to England the previous summer, and did a little wiggly dance in the elevator.

'On your way to Dave's I'm assuming.'

'Not quite. I'm already there.'

Beckett laughed on her end of the phone. 'Have fun and stay safe.'

'Yes Mom.'

Lanie hung up, but kept her phone handy to pull up the text Dave had sent with his apartment number in it. When she reached four-forty-one, the corner apartment, she knocked and tried not to shift her feet. There was no reason to be nervous, she'd told herself, though it was a total lie. It was the first time she was going to his house for dinner. More specifically, he was making her dinner. He'd finished a four-to-four and she had left work to go to the market and then right over to his place.

He answered in a timely fashion and for a moment, Lanie swayed on her feet. Dave was freshly showered and shaven, hair still damp and teasing the back of his collar in thin black ropes and he smelled fantastic. He flashed his straight white teeth in a smile, stepped back in greeting.

'Come in, come in. I hope you didn't have trouble finding the place.'

'Believe it or not, you're closer to my job than I am. But the price is right in the West Village, at least for me, so...' Lanie trailed off when she smelled the sauce, yet didn't see any pot bubbling on the stove. 'That smells phenomenal.'

'Mom's recipe. You like _conchiglie_?'

'What?' Lanie thought she'd blacked out a little at hearing the Italian roll off his tongue.

'Oh, ah, stuffed shells.'

'Love it. I brought wine.' Lanie put her bag on the table, pulled out a bottle of Fish Eye pinot grigio. 'Not sure if it goes or not, but-'

'I love Fish Eye, it's nice stuff and it will work perfectly. Sit, sit, I'll pour you a glass.'

Dave went to the cupboard, pulled out glasses for them along with the corkscrew. He really wanted everything to go well tonight, because he had no intention of letting Lanie leave. Okay that sounded a little creepy, he knew, but more than anything from their previous date, he wanted her in his arms. The need to feel and touch and hold her was growing every time he saw her, until he knew that it wouldn't be just an embrace or a kiss that would keep him satisfied.

Passing her a full glass, he tapped the rims together. 'To taking a chance.'

'To taking a chance,' she echoed, sipped. 'Your mother taught you to cook?'

'Yeah, well, cook Italian. Other stuff tends to all resemble Cajun cuisine. Completely black. But pasta and sauce, that's like breathing to me.'

'Meredeth's an amazing chef. She cooked for us all on Christmas Eve.'

'See, I knew you two would hit it off,' he teased her. 'And the best part is, you're still friends with Javier, too, and I get you all to myself. That sounded better in my head.'

'It's okay, I know what you're getting at.'

A timer went off and Dave inadvertently charmed Lanie again when he donned a neon blue apron and added matching oven mittens to take the baking dish out of the oven. 'Dinner is served, milady.'

'Why do you always do that?' Lanie blurted out as he filled two plates, lit the candles he'd set on the table. 'Use those old-fashioned terms.'

'I'm a huge fan of Shakespeare.'

'Seriously?'

'Mm-hmm. I own every possible copy of the Bard's works I can find. I once sold Bon Jovi tickets to get a rare print of _The Twelfth Night_ on eBay.'

'That's hard-core.'

'Once I figured out what the old English was saying, I realized he was the Judd Apatow of the Elizabethan Age.' Dave set the plate down in front of Lanie. 'It made me see _The 40-Year-Old Virgin_ in a whole new light.'

'I...oh my good God.' Lanie's eyes rolled in delight as she tasted the bite of stuffed shell. 'This is amazing, what's in this?'

'Oh the usual, cheese, spinach, goat's tongue.'

Dave tried as best as he could to keep his face in sober lines when Lanie's blanched. 'I'm kidding. It's just a ground beef-pork mix.'

'You're mean.'

'I'm a tease,' he corrected, digging in himself, then set his dial to Romeo. 'Something I know you'll find quite enjoyable when we reach that stage.'

* * *

Lanie sat on Dave's couch, his arm around her waist as they watched James Cameron's sci-fi epic unfold in front of them. Dinner had been delicious, right down to the pastries he'd picked up from the bakery around the corner, but there was one question blaring like a foghorn in her brain through the entire meal once he'd made that 'tease' comment.

Why hadn't he kissed her yet? She knew he wanted to, she knew he was into her, so what was the hold-up, she wondered. Hoping to inspire him, she lifted her head from his shoulder, kissed his neck lightly, letting her lips linger. She smiled when she heard him swallow, and then felt him turn his body, shift towards her as he lowered his mouth to hers.

It was like being drunk, Lanie thought, the zing of his lips finally meeting hers, soft and yielding yet firm on hers. His hand drifted up to cup her cheek and Lanie made a little squeak in her throat. He released her mouth, but kept his a whisper from hers.

'Elenia.'

'Hmm?'

'You have the best lips I've kissed.'

'Really?'

'Uh-huh.' Dave kissed her again, and this time he didn't touch her face but her leg, letting his hand roam over her thigh to pull her body closer to his. She hadn't asked if she was better than Hannah, and for him it was a sign that she really was okay with the fact he was a widower. He leaned into it, and a few seconds later she'd pulled him down on top of her, their mouths still fused together.

They stayed like that for Lanie didn't know how long, and as much as she was enjoying it, there was a bigger part of her that knew Dave was still finding his feet at being in a new relationship. And whatever they had between them, however young and in need of development, was something she knew she didn't want to jeopardize by jumping into a physical relationship too soon.

'David,' she sighed, when his ran kisses over her neck, 'I...I don't want to rush it.'

'No,' he agreed. 'Neither do I. I like you and have no desire screw it up. But I do want you to stay the night with me.'

'Just stay the night?'

Dave nodded, easing back just a little to look her in the eye. 'I want to sleep with you, before I sleep with you. You know?'

'Yeah, I understand.'

'When we, ah, you know, have sex, Lanie, it'll be the first time I've been with someone since...it happened.'

'I guessed as much.' To show him she understood, Lanie took his hand in hers and guiding his fingers, slipped the buttons of her shirt through the holes and let his hand rest on her cotton-covered breast. 'It's okay, Dave.'

He knew she meant it on more than one level so he returned to kissing her, letting his slim, almost bony, fingers massage her gently. He paused, in dire need to get this one out before they got any farther into the physical aspect of their relationship.

'Elenia, just so we're clear, I don't want you to feel like I'm pitting you against Hannah. You're two completely different women, so I don't want you to feel like you have to ask if you remind me of her, because you don't.'

'I know.' It would have been too cheap, too easy to ask such a question and Lanie did not want that with her relationship with him. She pressed her palm to his face, looked deep into his eyes so he'd understand she wasn't messing with his head. 'I would never do that to you, to us.'

'Come on.'

Popping up off of her, Dave snagged the disc from his living room television, then tugged on her hand and pulled her into his bed room. It was a friendly, welcoming space - mint green walls decorated with hockey memorabilia and photos of family. The unmade bed was a queen size covered in red and blue striped sheets with white pillowcases decorated in the logo of the Montreal Canadiens.

But all of those became background details when he slipped the buttons of his shirt through the holes and he stripped the fabric off. Lanie actually went light-headed when she saw that gorgeous hard body, lean and sculpted, showcased for her own viewing pleasure. He shoved his pants over his hips so he was in his boxers, and while he turned his back for a t-shirt and to put the disc into the player in his bedroom DVD player, Lanie slipped out of her clothes so she was in her bra and panties. Before she could pull a sheet up for modesty, she was hit full in the face with an oversized t-shirt of Dave's.

'Here. Put this on.'

'Okay.'

'Did you, ah, bring things for work tomorrow?' he asked.

'It's my day off.'

'Well then.' Dave flopped onto the bed, and with lightening quick moves, had Lanie beneath him and had attached his mouth to hers. 'We've got as long as we want, then.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	5. Comfort

On the morning of April twenty-third, the OCME wagon stopped in front of a pretty row-townhouse. Lanie hopped out with her assistants and Shave Weaver, another ME whom she'd discovered was a friend of Dave's. He looked as solemn as she felt, and with good reason. They met Beckett and Ryan inside the apartment building; both were solid cops and even they looked rattled.

'Doctor Parrish,' she said in a low voice. 'Brace yourself, it's not pretty.'

'Death like this rarely is. Do you have an ID?'

'Jacinda Plank, thirty-eight, and her daughter, Caroline, eight, both of this address. The neighbours, Nina Leonard and her daughter Mercedes, heard the commotion and she called the cops.'

'Where are they now?'

'Their apartment downstairs. Esposito's with them and the paramedics are treating both for shock.' Beckett paused to steady her own frayed nerves. 'The little girl saw everything.'

'Damn.' Shane sighed. 'Thanks, Detective.'

They turned into the apartment and Lanie felt a fresh crack open in her heart. Caroline was still in her nightie in the living room, the wound in her throat savage and wrong. Her young blood soaked into the off-white carpet, droplets from a blade of some kind trailing to the kitchen where her mother, who looked so much like Esposito's Meredeth it was creepy, was face down in her own blood. Castoff from the blade grotesquely splattered over the cupboards, the plants, the tiles.

'How old was the little girl who saw this?' Lanie asked in a quiet voice.

'Same age as Caroline, they'd made a play-date today for their spring break.'

'I'm going to see them when I'm done here.'

When the assistants were ready for transporting the body, Lanie took her gloves off and went downstairs to find the paramedics. She knocked on the open door, blinked when she saw Dave there with Esposito, along with a honey-blond who spoke in the weirdest voice Lanie had ever heard, like a Saudi Daisy Duck with a nicotine habit.

'Are you sure there isn't anyone we can call for you?'

'Excuse me,' Lanie said in a polite, even voice, and had both paramedics looking at her; Dave's eyes flashed as he saw the look on her face. 'Mrs. Leonard? I'm Doctor Lanie Parrish, I'm with the OCME. IWe're moving Caroline and Jacinda for transport so it might be prudent to keep your daughter away from the windows.'

'Of course it would be, you stupid woman,' Wendy snapped, and Dave's nerves tensed when he saw the flicker of hurt on his girlfriend's face. 'Don't you think she's been through enough?'

'I need a word with Doctor Parrish and the detective in private.' Dave shouldered his bag. 'Might we speak in the hallway?'

Once there with the door closed behind them Dave turned to her, all sympathy. 'Are you okay, Elenia?' he asked; he'd seen the hurt in her eyes, something that wasn't going to make Lanie's job back at the morgue any easier. 'Who is going to take care of Caroline, you or Shane?'

'I am. I have to head back to get started right away. No reason to let the family suffer anymore than necessary.'

'Agreed,' Esposito started, then shut his mouth when Dave brushed his hand over her arm, let it drift up to her cheek. The contact, casual yet so tender, spoke volumes of the nature of their relationship. Somehow, Esposito felt more intrusive seeing this sweet intimacy than if he'd walked in on them having sex.

I have to go, Dave.' Lanie wanted to hug Dave, to lose herself in his arms, but the day was just starting. Anything he said to her would just break her down and she couldn't afford that, not yet. 'I'll see you tonight, okay?'

'Come over when you're off shift. I'll wait dinner on you.'

* * *

When she made it to Dave's apartment after her shift was over, Lanie was utterly exhausted. She wanted nothing more than a hot shower and maybe even hotter sex with Dave. No, she wouldn't have their first time together be her own stress relief. He didn't deserve that, and neither did she. When they finally took that step, it would be one of love, not escapism.

She knocked on the door of four-fourty-one and he was there almost instantly. One look at his concerned, sympathetic face had her last line of defense shattering. She heaved a weighty sob and wrapped her arms around his waist.

'It's okay, Elenia, it's okay.'

He helped her with her shoes and bag, her purse, and just led her over to his small living room to ease her onto the couch. He'd heard the strain in her voice on scene that morning and knew it was his job as her man, her David, to comfort and soothe her troubled heart.

'It was awful, Dave,' she cried, 'I saw her bedroom before I left the scene. She liked unicorns. There was a stuffed one on her bed, like my giraffe. All that potential and possibility gone. She could have been anything. And now she's got stitches holding her skin together because I had to do Y cut on her.'

Dave held her close, stroking her hair as she cried it out. When she'd stopped shuddering, he swiped at her tears, offered her a tissue.

'Thanks, sweetie. I didn't mean to come over and start up the waterworks on you.'

'I had a feeling it would happen. It's why I said I'd make you dinner.'

'No alcohol.'

'No,' he agreed, 'but I have a late-April Kool-Aid in my fridge.'

Lanie laughed in spite of herself. 'Kool-Aid?'

'Blue raspberry lemonade. I keep it handy as a mixer for citrus vodka when I've had a rough one.'

'I'll take the Kool-Aid straight, no mixer, no chaser.'

'Dangerous living, girl.' Dave kissed her forehead, brushed his thumbs over her cheeks to swipe away the tear-stains. 'Why don't you get a shower, or a bath, and I'll check on dinner?'

* * *

The water helped, cleansing away the grief and fatigue every good cop and medical examiner carried with them on days like this. Lanie had been fortunate that she hadn't had to deal with many children's post-mortem exams, as Perlmutter usually took those for himself, but when she did, her heart couldn't maintain that distance. Those were the nights when she'd gone home and cried herself to sleep.

Shower done and dressed in sweats, Lanie wrung out her hair before she braided it back off of her face. When she opened the door, the smell of home-cooking nearly made her start weeping all over again.

He'd put a red and blue striped cloth on the table, found a red potted candle from somewhere. There was a basket of fresh warm bread and blue Kool-Aid, as promised, in wine glasses, as well as a bowl of parmesan cheese and a pepper mill etched with the CH logo of the Montreal Habs.

'Do you own anything not hockey related?' she asked lightly, trying for a smile.

'I'm half Canadian, it's in the blood. Besides it could be all Senators paraphernalia,' he added with a dramatic shudder as he scooped baked pasta onto the dark blue plates he saved for special occasions. 'Or Red Wings.'

'That is very true,' Lanie agreed.

'Wait, wait!' Dave brought plates to the table, then pulled out her chair for her. 'We're almost ready.' He pressed a button on a remote and some kind of R&B piano drifted from a hidden stereo. 'There.'

They ate, keeping the conversation superficial and light, hockey banter and the like, until Lanie had scraped her plate clean well after Dave was finished. 'Guess I was hungrier than I thought,' she admitted. 'Do we have anything for dessert?'

'Tiramisu ice cream, but come with me for a moment. I have something to show you, I don't think you noticed it when you first got here.'

He took her by the hand and led her into the living room, pointed to the space beside his TV. Inside the aquarium which had been sitting there empty as long as Lanie had known Dave, were two little turtles. 'What do you think?'

'I think they're adorable.' Lanie slipped her hand from his, squatted down to get a better look. They were dark green, and he pointed to them like a proud new father to his children in the nursery. 'Say hello to my new friends, Lanie.'

'Hello friends. What are their names?'

'The one with the yellow flecks on the back, that's Donatello. And the plain green one, that's yours for you to name.'

Lanie blinked, glanced up at him. 'He's who now?'

'She. It's a girl turtle, and I got her for you. She'll have to stay here, of course, with her boyfriend Donny but she's yours and she needs a name.'

'You got me a turtle?'

'Happy one-month. I know I gave you those cute earrings on the twentieth, but this is your real present from me, the earrings were just so you'd have something to unwrap.'

'David.' Lanie stood up, gave him a kiss. 'I've never had a pet before. Not even a fish or something. What should I call her?'

'Well, there are no girl Ninja Turtles, so maybe April?'

Dave felt his heart swell as Lanie reached in and picked up her turtle with no stereotypical female ambivalence, held the tiny reptile flat on her palm at eye level. She'd wept over the death of a child just an hour and a half before in his arms, then laughed over pasta with him and was now giddy at the prospect of her first pet.

How could he not fall in love with her?

'Yoshi,' she decided. 'She looks like a Yoshi. I know Yoshi was a dinosaur but Koopa just doesn't sound right for a girl.'

'Then Yoshi she shall be. You like it?'

'I love it,' she replied, adding silently, _and I love you_.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	6. Seduce

'Dave, you wanna have lunch tomorrow?'

'Uh, sure, but aren't you working.'

'I am. I'm tapped on field time for the month but thankfully the thirtieth is on Thursday, so long-story short, I'm in-house all day tomorrow.'

Dave shifted in Lanie's bed to turn towards her. She was wearing a tiny tank top and her panties to bed tonight, and currently sitting on top of the covers so he walked his fingers up her thigh before he poked her in the ribs. 'Sounds great. Anything you think you'll want?'

'Mexican. What, I like it and it's filling,' she said defensively when he chuckled.

'Okay, anything I should avoid?'

'Black beans. They give me gas that is both painful and unladylike.'

'Okay, black bean soup it is,' he teased her, and wasn't surprised when she bopped him with a pillow. He used the opportunity to tackle her to the bed, fingers digging into her ribs. The good doctor, he'd discovered, was rather on the ticklish side and shrieked like she was being stabbed at even the slightest provocation.

Laughing, out of breath, Lanie looked up at him and pressed her lips to his in a truce kiss. She squeaked in surprise when she felt him shift and realized he hadn't put on anything after he'd gotten out of her shower and ready for bed.

'David,' she gasped in false shock, 'you're naked.'

'And you're not.' With a short tug on her wrist, he sat up and pulled her with him, then in lightening quick moves had tugged her tank top over her head. 'Easier to make love to you when you're naked too,' he murmured against her mouth.

He felt it but he was not at all ready to say it yet, and knew Lanie would understand this from what he said next. 'There's plenty of time for sex, but not tonight. Not the first time.'

His prediction was spot-on, as she nodded and in a dreamy voice replied, 'Agreed.'

Lanie closed her eyes, breathed deeply as she kissed him back. Finally, they were ready for this step, she thought, and she discovered she was as nervous as she was excited. Then his hands were on her body and she lost the ability to think as he touched and caressed. Vaguely she felt him peel her panties off her body, but she was so lost in him, she figured they might have evaporated from the heat her body was beginning to churn out.

She was heaven, Dave thought, beautiful caramel cream with those dark eyes like a pagan goddess. He wanted to devour her, but he took his time, tracing his lips up one shoulder and down the other. He smiled against her skin when he felt her shudder for him, her nipples taut and hard against his body. Moving down her body, he kissed her breast, tasting its slope and curve, all the while knowing he was driving her mad from the way she sighed and ground her hips against his.

Lanie thought she would lose her mind; her body was vibrating with need for him and he'd barely even touched her. Then, it was like he'd set her on fire when his tongue rolled over that sweet, heated peak of nerve endings. The only coherent thought she had was _more_.

'David,' Lanie groaned in frustrated passion, 'I...'

'Yes, Elenia.'

'More.'

Dave nodded subtly, and moved his mouth to her other breast; the change in angle meant her thighs shifted open for him and he stroked his hand downwards, over her smooth stomach, down to her thigh and up the inside of it, where he found her hot and slick. With careful, almost hesistant moves, he touched her, and reveled in it when he heard her choke out his name. Her back arched so she pushed her breast harder against his mouth as she clutched at his shoulders.

Lanie knew she would never have another rational thought, not with the way he was turning her brain into mush from those glorious lips. She could actually feel her eyes roll back in her head when he slipped a finger inside her, drawing it out slowly to make her whimper in delight, just brushing her trigger and sending bullets of need for him zipping through her body. Her hips pushed backwards not in retreat but anticipation; she popped up on her elbows when she felt his hand slide away from her, making her ache for him all the more.

'David, what,' she started, but was cut off when he put his finger to her lips, his green eyes dark and intense.

'Tonight, I'm seducing you. Now lie back.'

Loving this bossy side of him, Lanie did as she was told, and was almost instantly seeing stars when she felt his mouth go from the valley between her breasts down her stomach to her hip, finally where she wanted it most between her legs. She could only feel and scent him, his fine-fingered hands on her skin, his firm lips teasing her. Then, without warning, he shot her over the edge when he flicked his tongue over her trigger, leaving her gasping for air and her head spinning.

Moving back up her body, Dave saw the glassy look in her eyes and reached under the pillow; he'd stashed a condom there from his overnight bag just in case. He ripped open the foil and swiftly rolled on the protection before he positioned himself. He reached up, brushed her cheek and saw the smile bowing her lips.

'Elenia.' Her name was part sigh, part plea; he took her hand in his and guided her down to touch him, help him inside her.

Lanie moaned, pleasure so sweet it bordered on painful as he eased into her. She matched him stroke for stroke, her eyes staying on his the entire time. They wanted the first time to be sweet and gentle and it was, until Lanie couldn't take it anymore and let the orgasm blow her mind. His name was on her lips at the critical moment, and her hand over his heart as she felt him follow her.

With a thundering heart, he collapsed on top of her, ready to spend the rest of eternity in that moment with his lovely Lanie.

'David,' she murmured, dancing her fingertips over the back of his neck. 'Hands down, the best I've ever had.'

'Yeah?'

'Oh yeah.' Lanie nodded slowly, combed his hair with her hand. 'Nothing else even comes close to that.'

'That's quite a stroke to my ego. I think I should, ah...take care of this though.' He pointed to where they were still joined, slipped out of her gently to dispose of the condom, grabbed a tissue off the bedside table to swipe away any possible strays before he stretched out on top of her again. 'Seriously, the best?'

Lanie nodded, then gave him a sly smile. 'Think we can top it later?'

'Definitely.'

* * *

'How's your lunch?'

'Hot and spicy, and the food's not bad either.'

Lanie shook her head as she pushed around the bite of enchilada in a puddle of salsa with a fork. 'Cheesy, David, almost as cheesy as this enchilada.'

'But it got you smiling didn't it?' Dave snickered, leaned in for a kiss.

'Yes it did. And so did you,' she added, knowing her audience. 'More than once.'

'Dirty girl.'

He leaned in for another kiss, and this time stayed there; a few minutes later, he heard a throat being cleared.

Lanie heard it too, and jumped in her chair. She knew she was blushing because she could feel all the blood in her body rushing into her face and setting it on fire. Turning in her swiveling office chair, she saw not one but three pairs of eyes staring at her - Beckett's, Esposito's and Castle's. 'Hello,' she said in a small, embarrassed voice.

'Hiya, doc. Nice to see you again Dave,' Esposito said with a barely-hidden grin.

'You as well Detective.'

Lanie patted her boyfriend's hand. 'Can I help you three?'

'Yeah, you said you have the finalized report for Sheldon Horne ready, we could pick it up today.'

'Right.'

'Why don't I let you guys do your cop thing?' Dave knew her friends couldn't wait to have their fun with her and being a considerate guy, he was going to let them, so he quietly slipped out of Lanie's office.

Castle watched him leave, then turned back to the still-blushing Lanie. 'So,' he said in an overly-sweet voice. 'That's Dave?'

'Shut up, Castle.'

'Looks like things are going well for you two,' Esposito commented. 'He's treating you right?'

'Of course.'

'And you've had...sleepovers?' Castle asked at length, pleased when Esposito returned his feed-the-birds.

'And lunchtime quickies, it would seem,' Esposito added.

'Enough, horny toads. Esposito, take this-' Beckett thrust the report folder at him '-and that-' she pointed to Castle '-and wait outside for me.'

'Why?' Castle whined.

'Because I need a few minutes with my best friend. Shoo.'

When her cohorts were gone, Beckett turned back. She knew Lanie had delayed consummating her relationship with Dave, but given the kiss she saw them exchange over their lunch a few minutes before had reason to believe this had changed. 'So? _Things _are good?'

'Oh, Katie.' Being a smart woman and knowing her friend, Lanie smiled widely as Dave wandered back in. '_Things _are _great_.'

'Good,' she started, but was interrupted by her cellphone. She took the call, which Dave used an an opportunity to talk to his girlfriend.

'The guys invited me for the poker game next week at Castle's place.'

'Hey, that's cool.'

'Lanie, I'm sorry, we have to jet, we might have caught a break on the Picasso case,' Beckett interrupted, snapping her phone shut. 'Talk to you later, okay?'

'Yeah, let me know if you need anything.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	7. Play

Dave fidgeted a little in the elevator, unsure of what to think. He was going to poker night with Lanie's friends - a night that had been postponed after the shootout with the Picasso killer that had left Esposito shot and Ryan seriously injured. He'd visited not only because he knew it would mean a lot to Lanie but also because he liked the detective. He met the enigmatic Meredeth and after a fifteen minute conversation with the writer, Dave could tell why Esposito was so gone over her and how she had wormed her way into Lanie's heart.

And now it was Dave's turn to make friends as well. Shouldering his bag, as he hadn't had time to change at Saint Vincent's he stepped off the lift and knocked on Castle's door. The man himself greeted him with a friendly smile and open beer.

'David, you made it! Come on in.'

He stepped back in welcome and Dave tried very very hard not to be dazzled. It helped seeing Ryan and Esposito in the kitchen, though it was a little startling to see one with a sling and one with a cast. The other man at the table he didn't recognize, a wiry blond man who fiddled with a decorative lacquered bamboo cane propped up on the side of the table.

'You remember Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito, of course, and this fine fellow is Cameron George, Esposito's brother-in-law. This is Lanie's guy Dave Robbins.'

'Nice to meet you,' Cam said, nodded briskly at the new addition. 'What's your house?'

'Oh, ah, Saint Vincent's, my partner Jayla and I are the MBC first responders.'

'Cool. I'm a triage nurse over at George Washington Memorial.'

'The bathroom's back there, why don't you go get changed?' Castle offered, pointing to the door under the stairs.

He changed into his jeans and a t-shirt, and when sat down at the table dressed and feeling like a civilian again, Esposito passed him a beer.

'Any more Mexican food for lunch, Dave?' He grinned, pleased when the man just shook his head. 'Just screwing with ya. Truth be told, Lanie's been pretty tight-lipped about you, so be prepared for Twenty-Questions.'

'Yeah, if you're gonna hang with us, you have to know we're a nosy bunch being in each others pockets so much with work and that,' Ryan added.

They were true to their word, as over the course of the Texas Hold'Em game Dave found he was actually using their intrigue with him as bargaining chips to add to the pot. On his downswings, they learned amongst other things he was of Italian extraction, he'd graduated from NYU with a bachelors degree in biochem and that while he loathed most forms of sugary candy, he was a sucker for Jelly Bellies. Fortunately his luck turned and he began to pocket some cash, which he knew would make them wonder if he'd played possum with them just so they could grease a little of his life story out of him. When he cleaned up on a hand with a lovely trio of queens, Ryan shook his head.

'Another one to beat me at cards,' he grumbled good-naturedly. 'You musta been a sharp back in...where is it you were from again?'

'Santa Fe, well Albany first, then Santa Fe and now here for the last two years, almost.'

'Why'd you move back?' Castle asked, shuffling the deck.

Dave scratched the back of his neck. It was somehow more difficult to tell the men who were Lanie's friends than Lanie herself; he knew she'd already talked about it with her girlfriends because he knew that's what women did. 'It's, umm, well...'

'Did you kill someone?' Cam inquired.

'No. It was my wife, Hannah, she was the one who died. She was in a collision with an eighteen wheeler and the guys who I worked with responded,' he explained, knowing he had their attention full well. There were probably harder juries in the world to face, but these men who were essentially Lanie's brothers had to rank in the top five.

Once done, none of them said anything right away until Esposito leaned forward. 'Does Lanie know about it?'

'Of course, I told her on our first date.'

Ryan whistled, sipped his beer. 'That's brave, man.'

'It's Lanie. She's worth the risk.'

'You love her,' Esposito stated, smiling at the idea of Lanie in love. It was like when he'd heard Cam say the big L to Lili for the first time. 'You are in love with our Lanie.'

'Of course I am.'

His simple words had Castle looking at the other men who appeared to share his thoughts. 'Have you told her how you feel?'

'No. I feel it, I know I do, but...it's too soon, we haven't even been together two months. It took me about five to just ask her out to dinner.'

'Are you scared she won't say it back?' Esposito leaned forward. 'You gotta be willing to take that chance and tell her.'

'I know how she feels about me.' Dave paused, unsure of how ho-yay his next sentence would seem. 'It's been almost three years since Hannah died, and Lanie's the first actual girlfriend I've had since her death, because she's the first one not to run away from my emotional baggage. We didn't even have sex for over a month because...' He trailed off, knowing he'd reached the point of too much information.

Instead, Esposito reached over, tapped his bottled soft-drink against Dave's beer bottle. 'It's all good man, you gotta go with what's right for you and your lady. Meredeth and I waited, and both of us know it was the right thing to do. Then you have Castle and Ryan who waited less than a week.'

'Hell, Lili and I waited until our wedding night,' Cam chipped in as he rose from his chair, and to Dave's surprise, took the lacquered cane to help his uneven gait as he headed for the downstairs men's room. The moment the door was closed, Dave looked back and scanned the others' faces.

'What happened to him?'

'He took some shrapnel to the knee during his third tour,' Castle said in a low, calm voice. 'They honourably discharged him, and he's been going through PT but the doctors said he's got that limp and his whole leg rather than an amputation and a prosthetic.'

'Ah. How does Lili, is it, how does she handle it?'

'Some days I don't honestly know,' Esposito said sincerely. 'But every relationship faces its tests in its own time.'

'Like you and Meredeth have with you being such a priss over your arm?' Ryan chided his partner teasingly.

'Hey, you got some road rash to your face and a broken arm. I was shot, remember?'

'Children, children,' Castle said in his best teacher-knows-best voice. 'Why don't we just play some cards? Then we can hear more about this turtle that Dave bought his girlfriend.'

* * *

Because he was on nights the next day, and Lanie was on the swing shift, Dave took the subway with Cam back to the West Village; he'd discovered that their apartment was just a couple of blocks from Lanie's place.

'Does Ryan always get that cranky whenever you play cards?'

'Oh yeah. For an Irishman, he certainly doesn't live up to the hype,' Cam chuckled as they approached their diverging blocks. They stopped on the corner and Cam held out his cane-free hand, bumped knuckles with Dave. 'You seem alright, bro, and don't let those guys get to you about the Lanie and the L-word thing. It'll happen in its time.'

'You seem pretty wise on this subject.'

Cam tugged on his ear. 'Yeah, well...remember when I said my wife and I waited until we were married? It's because she was a virgin and wanted the first time she made love with someone to be her wedding night. The point is, something that big and important to you, you do it on your terms, not because someone else says it's time.'

'Thanks man.'

'Alright, I better head off before Lili sends out the rescue dogs for the peg-leg. See ya soon, man.'

'See ya.' Dave watched the man walk down the street towards Sixth Avenue before he turned towards Lanie's building and had her buzz him up.

When he knocked on her door, she answered in her bathrobe, hair damp and braided. 'Hey sweetie,' she greeted him with a warm kiss. 'How was poker night with the guys.'

'Good. I really like them, especially Ryan and Esposito. They're fun.'

'They're a package deal when we're on the job. I call them Ry-Sposito, my favourite two-headed monster.'

'That's clever, I gotta use that one next poker game. Oh, and I'm sure you already got the invite but we get to go up to Castle's for Memorial Day on Friday if we're interested.' Dave toed off his shoes, began unbutton his shirt as he made his way to Lanie's shower. 'You feel like it? I want to, I'd like to meet Meredeth and Jenny and Honey-Milk.'

'Jenny and Honey-Milk are the same person, it's a nickname we gave her,' Lanie giggled, then felt her head go light when Dave was down to his boxers by the time he was in her tiny bathroom. 'You need a towel, there, hot stuff?'

'Actually,' he leaned over to turn on the water, the looked back at her, 'I wouldn't mind some company.'

'I just had a bath,' she started, then felt her brain fizz when he kissed her.

'Nothing like being dirty when you just got clean.'

* * *

After they'd finished their shower together, which Lanie admitted had been steamy in more ways than one, they were stretched out together on her bed and since Dave had already fallen asleep, Lanie took the time to brush her hands over his thick black hair.

'You're so sweet,' she murmured, 'and I love you.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	8. Love

'So big step tonight, huh?'

Lanie looked up from the body she was examining, saw Esposito's cocky grin. 'Excuse me?'

'Dave mentioned it's meet the parents night tonight at our last card game.'

'Oh, yes.' Lanie nodded, continued to fill in her report. 'He might talk a big game, but he's nervous as hell.'

'So what's the plan, Doc?' Ryan asked, sauntering up. 'Dave's going to make him dinner to butter him up before admitting he's banging the other Doctor Parrish?'

'That is pretty much how it goes, you know,' Esposito chipped in. 'Constance asked me point blank how many women I'd been with before Meredeth. They want to know but they don't, you know?'

'I hope you both remember this when you both have daughters starting to date. Now if you'll excuse me, I have Mister Salinger needing my attention. And we're going out for dinner. That way he can't kill him because we're in a public place.'

* * *

Dave fidgeted with his tie, tried not to drum his fingers on the table. He'd been thankful for the piled up day he'd had at work - fourteen hours of training seminars with the rookie triage staff had been an excellent distraction for meeting Lanie's father. He knew a little about the guy, that was to say, he was in total awe of the man as a professional - Doctor Oscar Parrish was the club physician to the Anaheim Ducks, which made the Canadian hockey-fanboy in him drool like a maniac and the boyfriend in him terrified, because it probably meant he could turn Dave into a speed bump without breaking a sweat.

Had he been in a restaurant so dry before? God, where was the waiter with his drink? Did he even have the right place? He'd been in a rush when he'd gotten Lanie's text message for their chosen location, he could easily have misread O'Doule's for O'Toole's and they were on totally opposite sides of the city.

Relief was a tsunami in his gut when he saw his beloved walk in with the hostess, a few steps ahead of an athletic looking man, short like Lanie with her wide-set eyes and regal forehead.

Dave stood up, one hand pressed to his nervous stomach, the other waiting to greet Oscar. His nerves sizzled when Lanie kissed his cheek and he was the anxiousness in her eyes too, which some how put him at ease.

'Don't be nervous,' she murmured. 'Daddy, I'd like to meet my boyfriend, Dave Robbins. Dave, this is my father, Doctor Oscar Parrish.'

'Very nice to meet you, sir.' The words came out in one burst of air as Dave shook his hand.

'Firm handshake, I like that. Have you ordered a drink yet?'

'No, I haven't, I thought I'd wait until both of you arrived and order a bottle of wine for the table.'

'Dave's Italian, Daddy, he really knows his wine.' Lanie smiled proudly, put her hand on Dave's thigh under the table to squeeze in reassurance. 'He's also a great cook, he makes the best fettuccine alfredo you've ever tasted.'

'Lanie tells me you're a paramedic, Dave,' Oscar said, picking up his menu and perusing it. Normally he ate with the team, which meant eating the diet of a lot of twenty-something athletes. Though he took pride in and cared for his body, Oscar had a weakness for good pub food and this restaurant promised not to disappoint.

'Yes, I did my B.A. in biochemistry at NYU, and then went on to train as a paramedic. I started out in Santa Fe, and then moved back here about two years ago.'

'Why the move?'

Before Dave could answer, the waitress came over to take their orders, and Dave selected a hearty red wine for the table. He was thankful for the little intermission, because he had a great idea of how this man would react to him being a widower.

'I'd been living in Santa Fe with my wife, and she died in a collision with an eighteen wheeler,' he started, then blinked when he saw the sympathetic shift in Oscar's eyes, 'and, uh, I was in a very shaky emotional place as they men who responded to the police call for paramedics were people who worked for me. So I decided to make a fresh start in a fresh city.'

'Completely understandable. It's what Elenia's mother did when we split up, only hers was to a different country. Were you comfortable moving from supervisor back to being in a rig?'

'Very much so.'

'Dave works with the Saint Vincent's paramedics,' Lanie chipped in. She couldn't have been prouder of him if she tried, and was sure she was as relieved as him when Oscar didn't press the issue.

'And how is it you met my little girl?'

'We met in a pub similar to this one and were friends before we started dating. It took me almost five months to ask her to dinner.'

'Why?'

Again, the waitress' timing was impeccable, as she brought over the wine, giving Dave another chance to gather his thoughts. 'I was still trying to get used to dating without feeling like I was betraying Hannah. And I really liked Lanie and didn't want to scare her off sounding like some desperate loser.' Dave knew he had a good answer for Oscar's question but he wasn't prepared for what came next.

'I sure as hell hope it didn't take you that long to jump start your physical relationship.'

Lanie choked on her wine and deepened in colour so it matched her skin tone. 'Daddy,' she muttered.

'What, it's a perfectly reasonable question. I'm not stupid, Elenia, I know you're a grown woman and have had intimate relationships before.'

'Yeah, but still...' she trailed off, searching for something, _anything_ else to talk about. 'Dave's a big hockey fan,' she threw out, and knew it was the perfect antidote to both their embarrassment. By the time their meals were served, Oscar and Dave were hip-deep in discussing East versus West Coast depth and development charts, which didn't mean much to Lanie but she knew from the look on her boyfriend and her father's faces that there would be no question of whether or not Lanie would have her father's stamp of approval on her boyfriend.

As he finished the last of his Irish beef stew, Oscar's cell chirped at him and he excused himself to take the call. When he was out of ear shot, Dave leaned forward and gave Lanie the kind of kiss he'd wanted to give her when she'd walked in. 'How am I doing?'

'He likes you, and he's a hard sell. Trust me, I know.'

'How much does he like me?'

'Put it this way.' Lanie leaned in even close to whisper in his ear. 'You are going to be getting very, _very_ lucky tonight.'

* * *

'Can I just say one more time you were awesome?'

'You can, as many times as you want to.'

Naked, in the fun pre-sex naked phase of their night together, Dave propped his head on his hands as he walked his fingers over Lanie's body. 'I still can't believe he commented like that on our sex life.'

'Well, I'm just glad you didn't say why yes sir, I violate your daughter so she screams my name on a regular basis.'

'Who would be that stupid?'

'My older sister's baby daddy,' Lanie said simply, which had Dave's eyes bugging out.

'Seriously?'

'Seriously. He was also nineteen and going to prison for drug trafficking and theft amongst other things.'

Dave shook his head. 'Some things are best left private for you, me and our video camera.'

'What?'

'I mean...you me and no other electronic devices for us to record our bedroom and livingroom and other-room goings-on.'

'That's more like it.'

When she laughed, smiling up at him and Dave felt it in his heart, and in his gut - the time was right. Brushing his hand over her long hair, he brushed his lips over hers.

'I love you, Lanie,' he said, twisting a rope of that black silk around his index finger.

Lanie felt the punch of his words as if they'd been a physical fist into her chest. 'I love you too Dave,' she found herself saying, without a moment's hesitation. The rush spread from the center of her chest through her body when she saw him smile before he kissed her, fiercely and passionately. His hands were gentle on her face and she wrapped her arms around him, rolled so they were crosswise in her bed. Holding her close, he let out a shaky breath, tearing his lips away from hers.

'I've wanted to say that for so long, but...I didn't want to scare you off.'

'I'm not going anywhere, because I love you.'

'I love you too, so much,' he replied, and sealed it with a kiss. 'Let me show you.'

He did, taking his time to make it sweet and passionate until the lust for her took over and she was wrapped around him like a dark fantasy. When he pushed himself over the edge inside, he heard her sigh out those three little words once more.

Still steeped in her, Dave rested his brow near hers, breath whistling against her skin.

'David, I love you,' she murmured, stroking her hands through his hair. 'I never thought I'd love someone the way I love you.'

'Me too. Hey, I have an idea.'

'What?'

'Let's go for some ice cream.'

'Ice cream?'

'Yeah, there's a little spot around the corner from here that makes a mean Rocky Road.'

'Sex and ice cream.' Lanie smiled and because she could tell him how she felt without any fear now, she kissed him. 'No wonder I love you.'

'I love you too.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	9. Prepare

_Hello all, glad to see you guys love this back-story to Lanie and Dave so much, especially given we ALL KNOW what's coming up on the Jan. 10 episode. As far as this story is concerned in the Crumbsverse, we're all caught up - this chapter and the next are now simultaneous to 'Rookie Year'! Enjoy!_

* * *

On December thirty-first, Lanie awoke with a start, the swooping sensation in her chest akin to the feeling of flying in a dream without wings. Her eyes were popped wide, not like her usual routine of waking up slowly to an alarm set earlier than necessary so she could attend to Carey.

It was her wedding day. She was going to be married to David Angelo Robbins tonight and ring in the new year a bride.

She rolled from her side to her stomach and gave a giddy little scream into her pillow; the movement had Dave waking beside her and she felt his strong, slim hand on her back.

'Good morning almost-wife.'

'Good morning almost-husband.' She looked up and saw the same silly giddy grin on his face. 'How are we feeling after Javier Esposito's little soiree in your honour?'

'Pretty good. I actually didn't drink that much, not like the stories I've heard from his send-off in Las Vegas.'

'Trust me, nothing compares to when we took Meredeth out that weekend.'

'Oh?'

Lanie nodded. 'When the test-tube shots are a dollar seventy five and your blow through almost twenty-five dollars a head, you get daffy.'

'Amongst other things.' Dave scooted closer, kissed her. 'All joking aside, we had a great time, we saw some strippers, ate some steak, made manly noises and bragged about our wives.'

'Good.' Since Lanie had effectively done the same thing with her girls and Meredeth had lived up to her promise of taking them to the Grindhouse, they could definitely put one in the win column. 'Sounds like a great time.'

'Wasn't nearly as much fun as watching you get naked though,' he said, sliding his hand under her sleep-top to cup her breast and tease the point into a pebble with his thumb. 'When we get naked, it's always a home-run.'

'You want to get in a little honey-moon batting practice?'

'Well, it did cross my mind.

Grinning, Dave leaned into the kiss so Lanie tumbled back against the pillows, her dark hair spread out like a silk fan. So many moments with her like this; they'd all been leading up to today he thought, and deciding they might have a little time before their boy needed awakening, began to pull her top over her head.

The cotton made it as far as her navel when the sound of little feet came through the door, and Dave's hands hastily retreated when Carey shoved open the door, dragging his stuffed duck Emilio behind him as he knuckled his eyes.

'Mama, Daddy, big day?'

'It's the big day today, Carey.' Sitting up and adjust her shirt, Lanie helped Carey into the bed between them, his multi-coloured eyes shining in excitement. He'd been asking every day since Christmas if it was the big day, and finally, it was here. 'You get to watch Mama and Daddy get married today.'

'Mama dess?'

'Mama will be wearing a dress, a pretty white one.' Dave pulled Carey into his lap, blew a raspberry on his cheek. 'And she'll look like an angel.'

'Go-jus.'

'Exactly, she'll be a gorgeous angel.'

'Moosh?' Carey tapped his lips. He'd learned this word from his best friend, Dell Ryan, who'd demonstrated what a 'moosh' was by kissing Rosie, Kelley and Tessi's cheeks. 'Mama moosh?'

'Of course, sweetheart.' Lanie leaned in, gave Carey a smacking kiss, then rubbed his nose with hers. 'How's that?'

'Moosh Mama, Daddy.'

'If you insist.' Dave winked at Lanie and gave her a nosy kiss. 'There, practice for tonight. How'd I do, little bro?'

'Yea moosh!'

'You go put Emilio in your room, I'll be in, in two minutes.' Swatting his bottom in a get-going motion, Lanie sent Carey on his way before turning to Dave. 'Rock paper scissors, who gets to go get him dressed?'

* * *

By eleven, they were at Castle's, where Beckett greeted them with python-tight hugs. The scent of fresh sweet bread and crispy bacon had Lanie's mouth watering and would have asked if they were interrupting, but her best friend's shriek of excitement cut her off.

'Happy wedding day!' she trilled. 'You're getting married, Lanie! And so are you Dave!'

'To each other no less,' Dave laughed. For such a level-headed cop, she had one hell of a girly streak she was becoming less and less secretive about. 'Are we the first ones here?'

'No, Meredeth, Javier and Tessi are already in the kitchen with Richard and Lex.' She looped her arms through each of theirs as Carey toddled along in front of them in search of Tessi. 'I know the wedding isn't for like twelve hours, but we're going to have a brunch lunch first, just my family, you guys and the Espositos. Hosts, bride and groom, wedding party.'

'Kate that's so sweet.' Feeling it now, Lanie's eyes well up as she saw the others working in the kitchen. 'You guys are too much,' she started in a watery voice and was cut off when Meredeth pointed her spatula at her friend.

'Javi takes bubble baths.'

'Hey!' Blushing, as he knew what his friends would do with that info, he glanced over at his bride who sent him an apologetic look.

'Sorry, babe, it's a little pact the girls make whenever one of us gets hitched.'

'You could have at least picked something a little less fey,' he grumbled good-naturedly, then gave his bride a kiss. 'Like the fact we take them together and-'

'Okay, that's enough sharing.' Knowing where this could lead, Castle passed Dave a plate of eggs Neptune, wheat toast and fruit salad. 'In order to keep the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding, we are going to use my office for getting the men's prep done and the girls are using the bedrooms upstairs.'

'Also,' Alexis added, stirring sugar into her coffee, 'if you need it, I'll mind Carey at the altar so he doesn't interrupt things.'

'That's great Lex, thanks,' Lanie smiled, feeling her eyes go watery again and this time Alexis was ready with her own comeback.

'Dad uses a loofah.'

'Enough embarrassing the men.' Meredeth set Lanie's huevos rancheros and fruit salad in front of her. 'We've got things to do.'

* * *

'Oh Lanie. You look so beautiful.'

'Can I look yet?'

'Almost. Go like this.' Meredeth puckered up her lips as she finished dabbing on Lanie's lip gloss. She was already in her own dress, a beautiful purple number at Lanie's request, a shade that would match the tie and pocket-square on her husband who was keeping Dave from losing his mind downstairs, she knew. 'There. All done. Now the dress.'

Lanie unbelted the bathrobe she'd worn and unzipped the garment bag with her wedding dress in it. It was a simple straight column of snowflake white silk, with a loose-draping scoop neckline and crystal seed beads scattered over the bodice to give it some twinkle. She slipped it over her wedding-day lingerie, and let Beckett fasten her shoes - heeled sandals with white crystals on the straps - while Meredeth fixed the small white flower into Lanie's straightened hair. She'd thought she'd want to have all her girlfriends in the room with her, helping her dress but these two - her true sisters - were really the only ones she could imagine with her on this day.

'Can I just say I don't know what I'd do without you two,' she told them, grinning widely as they zipped up her gown, making her hair didn't get caught.

'I know you wouldn't have nearly as much fun, or have a black-tie wedding on New Year's Eve with all the music from the nineteen thirties and forties.'

'What did you chose for a wedding song?' Beckett asked excitedly.

'You'll find out, Nosy Parker.'

'And now the big reveal. Ta-da!'

Meredeth spun Lanie towards the mirror in Beckett's bedroom and when she saw herself almost burst into tears and ruined Meredeth's amazing make-up job. She was a bride, about to marry the most amazing man on the planet. 'Oh, say something, anything, I don't care how strange it is.'

'Castle and Esposito use the same brand of razor for manscaping,' Meredeth spit out, adding, 'I recognized the brand when I was in the ensuite,' off their appalled looks.

'Hey guys.' Alexis came in in a cherry-pink silk gown that somehow matched her red hair perfectly, with Carey holding her hand and Lanie's father Oscar in his suit following her. 'Found these handsome gents downstairs.'

'Mama go-jus,' breathed Carey, then patted his chest. His daddy had dressed him in a little replica of the groom's suit, complete with a pint-sized pocket-square and a white baby rosebud. 'I dissy too.'

'Yes, you are very dressy.' Lanie gave him a hug, then looked up at her father. 'How does it look downstairs?'

'It's lovely, very old-school forties feel. Everyone looks so glamorous in their gowns,' Oscar said, trying not to break down and weep at the sight of his baby girl in a wedding dress. 'I came up here to give you these, Lanie.'

He pulled a slim box from his inside jacket pocket; Lanie knew what they were before he even lifted the lid - Nana Parrish's pearl necklace, the ones her husband had given her as a wedding gift. Lanie had inherited them when her nana passed on, to be worn for the first time on her wedding day. She said nothing as her father slipped the rope of gems around her neck and fastened them.

'I'm so happy for you, Elenia,' he murmured, watching her friend pass her the bouquet of flowers to complete her ensemble. 'You and Dave are a wonderful match.'

'Thanks Daddy.'

Just then, Martha appeared in the doorway, looking every inch the Broadway diva in shimmering silver. 'It's time, Lanie.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	10. Marry

_Here we are, Crumbsian fans! Wedding number four for the Crumbsverse!_

* * *

'Thanks again, Castle, for everything.'

'It's what we do for our friends, Dave.'

Castle smiled as Gideon Meyers, barber extraordinaire attended to the nervous groom. He didn't blame the guy at all, he'd been through it himself, as had Esposito.

'Excuse me.' A rotund man of about forty dressed in his priestly vestments came into Castle's office. 'May I join you for a moment?'

'Of course, Father.' Esposito smiled at Jorge Delgado, the priest at his sister's church in the West Village who'd agreed to perform the ceremony for his friends. 'You remember Richard Castle and the groom is getting the last of his shave there.'

'Excellent, David, I just wanted to let you know, I'm set in the area you've chosen for the altar and we've arranged the guests for the aisle as well. Are you sure I can't read anything for you from the book?'

'I'm sure Father, Lanie's not religious and I'm not either, but my mother would disown me if I had a justice of the peace or a judge do it.'

'I understand. We'll be ready shortly.'

The priest ducked out, just as Gideon swiped a hot towel over Dave's face and sat him upright. 'There, fresh as a daisy waiting for his honey-bee.'

'Oh man.' Dave blushed a little as Gideon packed up his things. 'I...' He stood up, getting a head rush and sank weakly back into the chair. 'I'm feeling a little dizzy.'

'Hey, it's cool man, take a breath.' Esposito put a supportive hand on Dave's shoulder. 'Just remember, the only person watching you when Lanie walks down the aisle is Lanie, okay?'

'Okay.' Dave took one last look in the mirror. He was getting married to a wonderful woman and as nervous as he was, it was nothing compared to his happiness. 'I better go see my folks before this thing gets started.'

The trio of men left Castle's office, went into the small crowd of people to find his parents. He saw his mother first, who of course had been crying. Claudia Robbins could be accused of many things, but being able to hold her water during happy times was not one of them.

'Oh, David, you look so handsome,' Claudia gushed, fussing at his lapels. 'Lanie's a lucky, lucky lady.'

'I'm the lucky one, Mama. She's sensational.'

'David, good luck son.' Angelo had appeared beside his wife. 'Your sisters are here somewhere, but they can see you later, the priest has said it's time to take your places.'

'Thanks.'

With a blown out breath, Dave made his way over to the place where they'd selected to hold the ceremony - in front of Castle's roaring fireplace, the light casting dreamily over the walls. Twinkle lights had been strung through the area to add to the romance of it, but all Dave could truly think of was seeing Lanie. Anxious, he checked his watch. Eleven-twenty seven. Half an hour to go to a new year and a new life. He watched as Esposito approached, having checked on Tessi who was with Lili, Cam and Rosie, looking like a little princess in a pale purple dress.

He waited until Esposito was beside him, and focused all his energy on trying not to fidget. 'Is this what you felt like when you were married?'

'Like hurry up and get here ?'

'Yeah.'

'Yes. But I also wanted to make that moment when I saw Meredeth in her dress last forever.'

'You guys wrote your own vows, right? Is it lazy that we didn't?'

'Not at all. My sister and her husband, they did the traditional thing and they had a lovely wedding.'

'Tell me about it, keep me from going insane.'

'Lili was all in white and had pearl earrings, and Cam wore his dress uniform. Their wedding song was 'So Close' from that movie, Enchanted, because that's what they saw on their first date.'

'Seriously?'

'Yep. Lili said the scene with that song was when he held her hand and it made her cry, though it was partly because of her stitches.'

'Stitches,' Dave repeated.

'It's how they met. Lili sliced her hand on a letter opener and Cam stitched her up.'

'How Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks of them.'

The lights dimmed to signal to everyone they were ready to start, and on the speakers some floaty piano music played as Meredeth descended the staircase, and walked up the aisle; she was in purple and her hands were full of gardenias. Everyone turned to see Alexis walking Carey, so daper in his pint-sized tux, up to the altar to stand beside Meredeth. He smiled and waved at his father.

Then Dave felt his breath catch in his chest; the music switched to Bolly Joel's 'She's Got a Way' and with a pounding heart, he saw the most beautiful woman in the world walk towards him, in an ivory-white satin sheath and a bouquet of gardenias and white orchids in one hand, the other looped through her father's arm. Her hair was a dark cascade over her shoulders, and above her right ear was pinned a single snow-white orchid to match the ones she held.

She was, as she always had been, his lovely Elenia.

'Who presents this woman?' Father Jorge asked.

'I do,' Oscar said, then turned to Lanie to kiss her cheek; he unwound her arm from his and put her hand in Dave's.

Lanie smiled at him as she passed her flowers than turned to Dave, blinked when she felt a tug on her dress. Looking down, she saw her son.

'Mama go-jus.'

'Thanks baby.'

'Let anyone who knows of sound reason why this man and woman should not be joined together speak now,' the priest declared; not a single person so much as coughed, and he continued, 'Friends, family, we've gathered here tonight to bear witness to the marriage of Elenia Sophia Parrish and David Angelo Robbins, two people who have built a life together and made life together in the form of their beautiful son, Carey. Now they will make promises to each other to keep that love strong and beautiful.'

The music played in an instrumental of the song as Lanie and Dave signed their wedding registry, and their friends witnessed it. Once signed, the book was closed and the priest placed a white pillar candle in front of it. He passed Alexis a child-safe candle, then to Lanie and Dave each a long slim taper.

'The flame which lights this candle of unity is a symbol of the loving respect and commitment you bring to this marriage, for each other, and for Carey. The flame Carey presents to you both is his love for his family, for as long as there is love, no one shall be alone.'

Alexis set the rings pillow down gently, then put Carey on her hip as they lit his candle and leaning close to his mother, touched the wick at the same time as his parents. 'Pidy,' he said, cuddling against Alexis as he started to yawn.

'It is,' the young woman murmured back.

'At this time, Lanie and Dave will exchange vows of marriage. Lanie, put your left hand in Dave's please.'

Lanie smiled, caffeinated butterflies doing a polka in her stomach as she took his hand; she saw the same feeling of nervous anticipation in his eyes. Father Jorge took the white silk scarf from around his neck and wound it three times around their hands.

'Lanie repeat after me.'

'I Lanie...take you Dave...as my partner in marriage...to love and honour...to laugh with and cry with...for better or worse...for richer or poorer...to make more children with...as long as we live.'

'Dave, repeat after me.'

'I Dave...take you Lanie...as my partner in marriage...to love and honour...to laugh with and cry with...for better or worse...for richer or poorer...to make more children with...as long as we live.'

The priest nodded, then unwound his scarf; when it was back around his shoulders, he smiled at Carey. 'It is now time for the blessing and exchange of rings. May I have them please.'

Alexis brought Carey forward to stand between his parents, and crouching, helped him hold up the pillow. 'Mama, I help,' he said to Lanie.

'Yes, baby,' Lanie murmured, trying not to cry.

'Daddy? Moosh Mama?'

'In a minute big guy,' Dave added with a little laugh.

'Dave, take Lanie's ring and place it on her finger.'

He picked up the band, a braid of wires to match her engagement ring and slipped it onto her waiting finger.

'Lanie, take Dave's ring and place it on his finger.'

With a smile, she took the band with its braid etching, and slid it on. She felt her insides go mushy when he gave her a little wink.

'By the power vested in me by the holy church and state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

'Moosh!' Carey declared loudly, making everyone laugh.

With his wedding band shining on his finger, Dave held both of Lanie's hands in his and drew her in to kiss his wife for the first time.

Lanie sighed as she kissed her husband. Her husband, she thought. She felt like a princess and was married to her prince.

Around them, someone yelled it was one minute to midnight and as everyone began to count down, Lanie stayed locked in the passionate kiss with her husband until she heard the words 'Happy New Year!' yelled out and everyone cheered and kissed. There was nothing so private as a crowd and when she was certain everyone else was wrapped up in their own sweetheart as well, she broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against her husband's.

'Guess what, Mr. Robbins?'

'What, Mrs Doctor Parrish-Robbins?'

'I'm pregnant.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


End file.
